Hydraulic vehicle braking systems conventionally have piston pumps to generate brake pressure.
Patent document DE 10 2008 002 740 A1 discusses a piston pump in particular for brake pressure regulation in a hydraulic vehicle braking system. To control the flow of pressure medium, the piston pump has an outlet valve housed in a valve cover. An outflow conduit of the piston pump opens into a pressure medium conduit of a pump housing. This pressure medium conduit is located, when viewed along the longitudinal axis of the piston pump, above an end, located in the interior of the pump housing, of the valve cover.
A cylinder-piston arrangement in which a drive device is furnished which is embodied to displace the piston axially in an opening, provided therefor, of a hydraulic assemblage, can furthermore alternatively be provided for pressure generation.